Gem of Mahora
by Eternaldusk
Summary: Inuyasha Mahou Sensei Negima Crossover Fic : When one of Kagome's great aunts suddenly enrolls her an all girls dorm school called Mahora Academy, she has no choice but to leave Higurashi Shrine and the Feudal Era behind. How will she cope?
1. Arriving at Mahora

Eternal here. :D This is the first fanfiction I've actually submitted anywhere ... So, please be kind! Constructive comments only if you please. I hope this unusual cross-over of my two favourite animes will win everyone over. :3;

Disclaimer - I own neither Inuyasha, nor Mahou Sensei Negima. Any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction belong rightfully to Rumiko Takahashi, and Ken Akamatsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Footsteps... The sound of footsteps in new shoes.'_

The extravagent interior of what was plainatively a school surrounded a silent figure, donned in a classy, brand-new school uniform - a red-and-brown plaid skirt, a russet coloured vest, and a cherry-red tie supported by a crisp white shirt. Indeed, the only sounds echoing in the polished hallway was the faint tapping of footsteps.

>>>>>>>>>>>

_"No! I can't! I won't abandon them!"_

_Raven locks and silvery-grey eyes distinguished a teenaged girl - moved practically to tears - yelling in a hoarse voice at an older woman. The woman seemed upset herself, and with a heavy heart she turned away to finish packing up a leather suitcase._

_"I'm sorry Kagome... But there's nothing I can do..."_

_Kagome gave her mother one last heartbroken stare before she dashed upstairs and slammed the door to her room. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she'd actually be leaving Higurashi Shrine... That she'd be unable to go back to the Feudal Era anymore... Unable to see Inuyasha... and unable to say goodbye._

_>>>>>>>>>_

The memories stirred feelings of discomfort in Kagome. Infact, simply being here was discomforting ... but this was it. She was here. She was in this place called Mahora Academy ... and she knew she was unable to turn back. Carefully smoothing out the plaid skirt of her uniform, she progressed forwards to her designated classroom.

---------------------------

"Negi-kuuuun!"

A casual, well-kempt classroom seated what appeared to be thirty-one different students, all female. Each girl seemed to have a unique personality, and an distinct style - except a pair of twins who seemed inseperable. Moments before, the class had been silently working on the latest assignment, but now some attention was briefly shown towards whomever had shouted out.

The source of the shouting came from a seemingly energetic girl with short pinkish-brown hair that sported small twin pigtails done up with red ribbons. She had stood up and was frantically waving towards the front of the classroom. "Negi-kuuuun! I need help with this question!"

At the teacher's desk, a young boy had unseated himself to attend to the demand. Although he seemed to be just a kid, his appearance was collected and mature. Messy reddish-brown bangs were accompanied by darker undertones that were pulled back into a spikey low ponytail, a proper royal-blue suit with a poppy-red tie his attire, and miniscule circular glasses balanced before chocolate-brown eyes. Apparently, he was the teacher, despite his age.

The class went deadly silent again with the exception of the constant scrabbling of writing.

_Rap rap rap... _A knocking at the heavy oak door.

A few puzzled looks were sent in that direction, as though they couldn't imagine anyone who would be visiting their classroom, or whom would knock at all.

"Uh..." Negi paused in assisting the pinkish-brown haired girl, and stood up to move towards the door. A smile brightened his features as soon as he opened the door, and he ushered in a teenaged girl with raven hair. "Ahem." As soon as he had closed the door, he stood before the class. "Please welcome our newest student to 3-A, Student #32 Higurashi Kagome."

The unique class suddenly seemed to spring to life, and Kagome was bombarded with questions from all her newest classmates.

"Where are you from!"

"Hey, let's be good friends!"

"What's your favourite type of food!"

"Do you like marital arts! Kyaa !"

"He--Itai! Fei-chan! That hurt!"

"Hahaha ... Gomen Fumika-chan!"

Kagome blinked at the sudden wave of attention over her, and she could only stammer helplessly as questions after questions were thrust unwillingly on her. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do, when the shrill ringing of the bell rose above the clamour and noise in the classroom.

"Well, I guess class is dismissed..." Negi laughed to himself as the students poured out the door. Except for, of course, Kagome. Turning to her, he made a short polite bow and addressed himself. "My name is Negi Springfield. I teach Class 3-A's English. I'm also their homeroom teacher." He nodded, and smiled cheerfully. Kagome made her best efforts to be friendly in return, and awkwardly introduced herself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I recently moved here from Tokyo ..." She faltered as she remembered everything she left behind, and choked back the tears threatening to rise when her thoughts strayed to a particular inu hanyou. "... I suppose I don't have anywhere to stay in the meantime, and I certainly don't know anyone." She finished lamely, then went on to stare peculiarly at Negi. When he seemed to notice and gave her a bit of a puzzled look, she abruptly burst out without thinking, "How old are you?" Then blushed immediately afterwards for her rudeness.

With an ironic little laugh, he answered her question. "Well... Um... I'm ten." He wasn't surprised when Kagome gawked at him. "You're a teacher?" She said without thinking. More blushing. '_Come on, what are you thinking? Sure he's ten, but I'm sure the school had a good reason for hiring him.' _ Negi shifted on his feet, and looked at the ground. "Err... Yeah."

... Awkward silence.

"So..." Negi coughed and broke the silence. "You said you don't have anywhere to stay?"

Kagome looked away, and found herself staring out one of the windows to her left side. "That'd be right..." She murmured in a sort of exhausted voice. Her thoughts were swimming elsewhere at the moment.

"Well!" The young teacher piped up, making best efforts to be friendly, "Perhaps you can stay with me, Asuna-san, and Konoka-san in our quarters?" His words faded at the end when he caught the wistful look in her features as she stared outside. Under normal circumstances, a person would get the impression that they were simply boring the opposition into day-dreaming, but he had a knack for reading peoples' emotions and he could catch a flash of some sort of forlorn love within her eyes... "Kagome-san?"

"Hn!" Kagome snapped back to realization with a pang, momentarily looking dazed before realizing her new teacher was still standing there, and going through a quick emergency procedure of apologies. "I'm sorry! Awfully sorry! I ... I was just thinking about Inuya--I mean, back home, you know?" She shook her head. _'I almost said Inuyasha...' _She breathed. The young boy smiled sympathetically. "It's okay. I was just saying that if you need somewhere to stay tonight, I'm sure there's room in our quarters..."

Kagome nodded vigorously, an overly cheerful expression plastered on her face. "Oh yes! Of course!" Negi visibly brightened up, and began to walk out the door. "Okay then!" He declared, "This way. I'll show you to the dorms." With another deep breath, Kagome followed her english teacher out the door, and wondered what type of people she'd be staying with...

------------------------

>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Kagome." A masculine voice caught the raven haired girl's attention. Long silvery-white hair cascaded down his crimson fire-rat haori robes, canine-like ears glimpsed behind messy bangs, an intense golden-eyed stare. "You'll never leave me, right?"_

_Kagome stared at her inu hanyou companion strangely, wondering what invoked such a serious question out of no where. "Of course not, Inuyasha." She answered truthfully. The thought had never conciously occurred to her that she'd actually want to permanently leave his side. "Why would you ask me that?" She couldn't help but smile._

_"No reason." He responded huskily, turning away with a characteristic 'feh'. However, he couldn't help hiding the faint signs of a relieved look in his eyes. She would often find herself getting lost in those unique eyes ... Then he would question her for staring at him for so long._

_"I promise I won't leave you, Inuyasha." Kagome's smile widened slightly, and she leaned against his sturdy frame, contented merely in sitting and being there with him on such a peaceful night, where the stars seemed to glow brighter then ever and give their twinkling praise. He was always surprised by her affectionate actions, and he'd look up with a blush all night, enjoying her company aswell but refusing to admit it in the least bit._

_"I'll never leave you..."_

_>>>>>>>>>> _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's my first chapter. :0 I know alot of it is really corny, but hey, you gotta give the corniness some love too. XD I hope I get some good reviews, and requests for the next chapter. ;3 If I don't see anyone demanding a finish to this fanfiction, I wouldn't see the point in writing more chapters, so speak up and let me know if you like it. XD ... Well then, until the chapter, farewell my friends. 3 I hope you enjoyed my first submitted chapter ever! - With love, Eternal. ;P


	2. New Quarters and Memories

Well, here we go. Second chapter of my fanfiction. :3 This is where things will start to get a bit more interesting... And I have something special planned for the chapter after this. ;D Although I haven't got any reviews yet, I'm determined to continue my story ... It's hard to believe that not even _one _person doesn't have something to say about fanfiction. However, onto the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_'My old school uniform..'._

_A white blouse trimmed with green material and a stripe of white around the sleeves and collar, a cherry-red ribbon, and a forest-green skirt. The typical school-girl uniform._

_A red-eyed Kagome held the precious clothing in her hands, recalling all the adventures the outfit witnessed along with her, each smudge of dirt, blood, or stain she was unable to remove through washing reminding her of a different experience. Her previous school uniform represented a piece of the Feudal Era that was within her._

_Carefully, she refolded the uniform, then delicately packed it away with her other possessions that she'd be bringing to Mahora Academy. All that remained to her of the Feudal Era now were the objects she had obtained, and used, and one of which she used was the school uniform and it's presence would bring a certain comfort to her. Already packed was her reddish wooden bow and some select arrows. _

_Turning away from the suitcase, her silvery-grey eyes caught the crystalline glint of several pieces of luminous, lavender coloured pieces of gem. The shards of the shikon jewel - a powerful gem that youkai sought to obtain power ... that which could grant any wish the user desires. Amongst those whom seek the shards to complete the whole jewel, were themselves, but to a more benevolent purpose. The shards were glowing peacefully in their miniscule glass bottle._

_Removing the bottle from it's place on the work-desk, she studied the shards for a few moments before re-attaching the bottle to her necklace, to lie hidden under the collar of her clothes. The shards caused yet more memories to swarm into her head; leaving Kagome feeling very nostalgic after the entire excercise of packing. Hauling up her suitcase, she prepared to leave her room when a sudden breeze brushed past some locks of her raven hair, and reminded her the window was still open._

_Strolling over to close the window, the sight of the Goshinboku outside hit her concious like a heavy hammer, and her heart pounded loudly._

_'Inuyasha...'_

_She wished Inuyasha would abruptly appear, come in through the window, and demand her return. To whisk her away from this newfound nightmare and return her to a place which would always remain familiar. To return her to her friends, and a journey which seemed to last a lifetime. She didn't care about being selfish, she just wanted to be with them. With him._

_But he never came for her._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> __  
_

Students seemed to swarm every corner of the school Kagome and Negi passed through, busy with some interesting and outrageous project, or chatting casually with giggling friends. Although the events of the day left Kagome exceptionally dazed and still continously thinking about other subjects, she followed her teacher half-mindedly and eventually they stopped before a door.

"Here we are!" He said cheerfully, "This is our quarters." Then without response or hestitation he opened the door and walked right in. "Asuna-san, Konoka-san?" He called out.

There was no answer, and the small room was quite deserted.

"Well..." He responded to the state of the room, "I'm sure they'll pop in sometime soon. In the meantime, feel free to put your things down, and set up a comfortable atmosphere for yourself." Cheerfulness.

_'He's so young, but he certainly commands alot of respect and maturity... and cheerfulness.' _ Kagome mused to herself, doing as reccomended and setting down her suitcase in a free corner. Looking around the room, she summed up her surroundings and attempted to become familiar with it.

The room was indeed small, but not terribly small. The cleanliness and tidiness of the room was semi-okay, and the inhabitants of the room seemed to keep their things in their own selected areas. Furniture was light, but there was some essential items like a work-desk, dressers, a mirror, and a comfortable couch. To one side of the wall, there was a double-bunker bed...

_"Wait..." _Kagome blinked at the double-bunker, and made a puzzled expression, then turned to Negi. "There are only two beds." She noted, "Where am I going to sleep, and more importantly, where do you usually sleep?" She finished with a weak tone.

It took a moment to register, but when Negi realized the meaning of her words, his eyes widened visibly and he stammered, "Oh! W-well that's right! This is a problem." He quickly reviewed the room, as though hoping to see if a bed suddenly appeared somewhere that she could use. "See, I usually just sleep on the couch... Or with Onee--I mean, Asuna-san..." He murmured the last words. "... But you don't have anywhere else to stay, do you?"

Kagome shook her head. "If it's too much of a bother, I could always sleep on the floor though..." She made an effort to laugh, but it came out strangely. She most certainly didn't _want _to sleep on the floor.

"Well maybe just for tonight." Her english teacher sighed. "I will have to go see the Headmaster about getting somewhere for you to sleep."

He turned to walk out the door, then immediately collided with someone who was about to come in. There was a smacking noise, and two loud yells.

"Negi-bouzo!" Shrieked the opposition, getting to her feet and giving the stunned Negi a vicious angry glare. "Watch where you're going!" She was a rather tall girl with long fiery orange hair put up into high pigtails with what appeared to be shiny golden bells attached to red ribbons. Kagome noticed that one of her eyes was a darker blue then the other.

"Ahh! Asuna-san!" Negi flailed his arms and panicked, "Gomen nasai! It was an accident!" In his shock he failed to mention anything about Kagome, who was standing behind him with an interesting expression on her face. Asuna noticed her first.

"Ano? Who's that?" Asuna pointed at Kagome, and squinted. Then she seemed to remember something, and declared loudly, "Aha! You're that new girl. What are you doing in our room?" Kagome laughed nervously, and twitched.

"Well, see, he invited me here." She continued the strange laugh. "And well, um, he said I could sleep here." She watched Asuna's eyebrows raise amusedly. "But if you don't want me here, that's okay, I understand. I'll just be going." She edged around the pair, then dashed madly out the door, not heeding Negi's cry of "Kagome, come back!" She just kept running. Running down the hallway. Running away.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_Running... She was running..._

_"Why Kagome, but where are you going?" A sinister deep voice laughed in her ear, and she felt rough hands grab her shoulders and whip her around. "You weren't trying to escape, were you?" Cold violet eyes burrowed into her own, a pale face outlined in ebony hair wearing a cruel smile. Her shoulders were gripped harder, until she felt fingernails digging into her flesh and drawing blood. She cried out._

_"How dare you touch her!" Another voice snarled in the distance. "Keep your damn filthy hands away from her, you ugly beast Naraku!" Inuyasha sprung onto the scene, Tetsusaiga flashing in the bright rays of the sun. _

_Naraku loosened his grip on Kagome - who took this opportunity to struggle free and retreat a safe distance to watch the oncoming events - then turned around to give Inuyasha his emotionless regard. "Hello, Inuyasha. What a pleasant surprise."_

_"Pleasant surprise my ass!" Inuyasha growled, and swung the mighty blade in Naraku's direction, which he easily stepped aside. "I'm going to rip out your flesh until there's nothing left of you!" He continued swinging the Tetsusaiga madly at Naraku, who also continued dodging every futile attack._

_Laughing, Naraku leapt backwards into the sky, and narrowly skimmed past a Kaze no Kizu attack on Inuyasha's part. "Inuyasha, you will never learn." And as suddenly as those words, he disappeared from sight, leaving a very baffled Kagome, and an extremely angered Inuyasha._

_"NARAKU!" Screamed the inu hanyou with fury that was unrivalled. "Your corpse will decorate the ground someday! I SWEAR!"_

_And his foul mood lasted the duration of the day._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> __  
_

Kagome came to a stop when she reached the academy grounds, and surveyed the large stone fountain lying not far from where she stood. Wondering if the tranquil sound of water would sooth her nerves, she made her way over and sat down on the stone rim. In this whole entire place, water seemed familiar and gave her comfort. Maybe if she closed her eyes and pretended she was somewhere else, the water would help make it true...

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

_"Inuyasha, look!"_

_A massive cascade of beautiful clear water thundered before their eyes in the form of a waterfall. Kagome had been admiring the waterfall, and advised Inuyasha to come over and look._

_"Yeah, so what? It's just a stupid waterfall." Had been Inuyasha's gruff response. Kagome sighed._

_"I think it's pretty Kagome!" Shippo chirped, who was sitting on her shoulder and beaming. "The day is beautiful, and the sun shines on the water! Look, I can see fish!" He jumped down, and splashed around the shallow edge of the small body of water. "Inuyasha's just too mean and stupid to enjoy such simple things." He felt tempted to comment._

_"What was that!" Inuyasha rounded on Shippo, "I'll show you mean and stupid!" He began chasing around a shrill Shippo, who cried out for Kagome to help him. "The big mean stupid Inuyasha is chasing me! Help me Kagome!" And that only served to infuriate Inuyasha more._

_"Osuwari!" Snapped Kagome, and watched as the bead necklace had it's effect and plummeted Inuyasha face-first into the hard dirt. "Stop chasing around Shippo." The referred little kitsune resumed his place on Kagome's shoulder and stuck out his tongue at the downed inu hanyou. "Yeah, stop chasing me around!"_

_Inuyasha could merely groan, and twitch in his place on the ground._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> __  
_

Kagome smiled, and wondered if they were thinking about her too. If they even found out she was gone yet... what they would do _when _they found out she was gone. Would they be sad? Or angry that she left them? Or simply upset in all? She sighed, put her hands on her chin, and propped her head up on her elbows. Everything was just so confusing right now. She was in a constant daze.

_'What do I do? It's so hard to let go. I know... I'll never be able to let go.' _

And she watched the day fade into scarlet dusk, the stars were beginning to show themselves amongst the oncoming darkness.

But they weren't as bright as before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, second chapter is kind of short too. But things haven't actually started picking up yet. Mahora Academy is about to recieve a 'surprise guest' ... And that's when the mayhem begins! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Until next time, see you later. ;3

- With love, Eternal. :D


	3. News and Reviews

Eternal here :3 Just posting this in a seperate chapter to let the readers know that I will be updating only weekends. Maybe the spare weekday when I have time. In the meantime, I will however try to answer reviews on this page and ect., as that's really so much an effort then writing an entire new chapter. Take note that whenever a new chapter is created, this page will be bumped up one chapter and will continue to exist until the completion of the fanfiction. So, if you want the scoop on reviews, check this page regularly! I hope that you will continue to enjoy my strange fanfiction. Until next time!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Q/A For Readers' Reviews:**

**Question : I dont exist 123: **_UPDATE SOON OR ELSE This is a SAD fic but i like it_

**Answer : **I'm not sure if what you mean by sad, is either my writing or Kagome's anguish ... XD But if it's the latter, then don't worry, she'll have alot more things to be happy about in the next chapter or the one after that. :3 But I'll leave the reasons a secret. ;D

**Question: I dont exist 123: **_YAY but Please make It InuKag_

**Answer: **I'm not going to say anything except "you'll see" ;P


End file.
